


The love of my life pizza(explained)

by KaXiMc



Series: Pizza poetry [2]
Category: Poetry - Fandom, pizza - Fandom
Genre: Explanation is education, Other, Pizza, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 03:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaXiMc/pseuds/KaXiMc
Summary: What did "The Love of my Life Pizza" mean? Find out the amazing and deep hidden meanings in the masterfully crafter work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to gaining the knowledge that previously only i and the gods had been privy to.

The love of my life(explained)  
Pizza

PIZZA. With mushrooms.  
Pepperoni Mushroom.  
Pizza is my food.

Pizza  
(here the poem changes like pizza. It takes on many forms and is forever changing and evolving with time and taste.)

We must meet and eat.  
As much pizza you can think.  
It will be quite a feat.  
Gone before a blink.  
(I've stopped the rhyme part before I hurt myself.)

Pizza

Pizza Is very much like the trees.  
There since forever and will stay as long as we live.  
(since only humans, to our knowledge, make pizza we are the only thing keeping them alive. they depend on us and we depend on them. We both benefit. Commensalism)  
Pizza is why those know of the triangle from a young age, As language is the way of knowing love.  
(we learn our language at a young age and can express love through what we say and create with those words using that language. We learn and express the same things with pizza as well. Known as a child, used by most to express love when given. When eating you bond, language and triangles are only know because of love and pizza)(I heard that some poems don't rhyme so imma try dat out.)

Pizza

The pepperonis fall on the pizza  
I eat the food faster than a cheetah  
Mushroom is the way to go  
I have some money to blow (on pizza)

Pizza

 

Pizza is made with the love of humans.  
(crafted with love made to taste amazing)Isolated as the one true king.( ruler of food and tastebuds is pizza)  
Zaffir holds no match to the bonfire of pizza.  
Zephyr is as thin as the pepperonis on pizza.  
Alluring pizza makes magic on my tongue.

Pizza

PIZZA  
Beautiful delicious  
Warming loving addicting  
Pizza is my one love  
Majestic  
( did a cinquain poem that is really weird.)

Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> A real eye opener huh


End file.
